Naruto's Return
by KidStyle
Summary: Naruto went after Sasuke and Successfully brought him back. But What Naruto was expecting didn't happen. NaruHina Note: I DO NOT own Naruto on any of It's Characters.


**Authors note**: Hey guys this is my first fan fic and I wanted to do a NaruHina type. So please Review and add to favorites and Ill try to update weekly if possible.

Speech:

"Regular talking."

"_Thinking" Flashbacks_

**Kyuubi Talking**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a warm, summer day in the village of Konoha. As many villagers crowded the gate of Konoha, They all waited for Naruto to come back with Sasuke.

Sasuke left in search of Orochimaru, The Snake Sannin, To find power. Sakura, A medic-nin in traning, was waiting for the return of her crush, Sasuke, and

One of her best friends, Naruto. She was confronted by Hinata, wondering was was going on.

"Sakura? What happened? I haven't seen Sasuke or Naruto-kun the whole day... and I was worried about them."

"Sasuke-kun left the village and Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, Kiba, Rock lee, and Naruto went after him to bring him back."

"Sasuke? Why did he leave?" Hinata questioned.

"Well... I don't know... I'm worried sick though"

"Oh." Hinata said sadly as she thought of her crush, Naruto. He was chasing an Uchiha and since Sasuke probably left on his own, He probably doesn't want to come back.

"There they are!" A villager yelled as they started to see an orange-clothed blonde headed ninja on the horizon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto was nearing the gate of Konoha, and carried a black headed boy on his back.

Naruto was severly injured and had many cuts, bruses, and burns on his body, but none of those injuries matched up to the hole in his chest.

_Flashback_

_"Chidori!" Sasuke charged up his chakra in his left hand as he ran to his best friend, aiming to kill._

_"Rasengan!" Naruto had his Shadow clone charging up his chakra in a spiraling sphere in his right hand and ran towards Sasuke to injure him enough to bring him back._

_There was a huge flash and Waves of the water of the Lake they had been fighting on hit the rocks of the cliff. When it was over, Sasuke had his left hand impaled into_

_Naruto's right shoulder. Sasuke had his right arm and right leg broken and was unconscious. Naruto had did it. But at a price, he had to use the youki of the Kyuubi to heal_

_his injuries._

_End flashback_

Naruto was near the gate with a smile on his face thinking that all the villagers and Sakura would be pround and finally acknowledge him as a great ninja.

"Look what the demon has done to Sasuke!" One Chuunin yelled as he ran toward Naruto.

"Kill the demon!" A village screamed with a killer intent radiated off of him.

"No..." Hinata said with a gasp.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke off of Naruto and growled, "Naruto, What have you done to him? You could have killed him!"

Naruto was shocked. He nearly died bringing him back and he gets yelled at by his best friend. The villagers wanting to kill him wasn't anything new to him since

they always wanted to kill him. Hinata was just standing there with a sad look on her face while watching Naruto get yelled at by his friend.

"Kill him!" another villager yelled. All of the villagers just started to attack Naruto and the few ninjas that were there were preforming handsigns to create painful jutsus to

attack and kill him. Naruto tried to get away as he jumped towards a roof, but one of the ninja preformed Doton, Doryuudan and a giant, earth dragon risen up and crashed

down on Naruto.

The villagers surrounded him and started to kick and punch him. Hinata, being in love with Naruto, wanted to help him, but since she thought she was weak, she only could stand there and watch.

"Aaaahhhh" Naruto screamed in pain as someone stabbed him with a kunai knife. When Hinata heard Naruto scream all went black with anger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Hinata woke up she saw Naruto unconcious in her arms and multiple villagers and ninjas dead on the ground. Then it hit her. She mustv'e gotten so angry at the villagers and blacked out with adrenaline.

She had to get out of there. She jumped into the trees and started tree hopping to get away from Konoha as quick as possible. Usually after being so close to Naruto, Hinata would blush really hard then faint, but since he was unconscious, it was different. She looked at his Golden-blonde hair, his beautiful face, and his little whisker marks on his face, and immediately was filling up with butterflies. Then, after about 5 minutes of jumping she heard the Konoha alarm system. Hinata added more chakra into her feet and started to jump harder and faster then before.

After about an hour of constant tree hopping, she was suffering from minor chakra depletion. Hinata stopped at a cave she found while running along a cliffside and laid the still unconcious Naruto on the ground. She took off her jacket and covered Naruto and laid next to him and drifted away to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Naruto woke up he was surprisingly comfortable, and had a soft warm pillow he was holding to his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw the dark, purple hair spread out in front of him and was shocked. He realized he was in a cave, but he didn't know who was with him.

He brushed the persons hair to the side and saw her face, Hinata. But why should she be laying next to him asleep. But he stopped thinking when he saw she had a smile on her face. He never realized but she was beautiful. He started to smile and blush but that quickly ended when he saw her begining to stir.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked and her eyes shot open.

"Naruto-kun! You're okay!" Hinata said and quickly hugged Naruto. She was so happy that he was alright. Naruto pulled his arms around her slowly and just felt the warmth of her on him.

Hinata realized that is was Naruto she had her arms around and her face immediately shot a dark crimson, but he had her arms around her too.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered

"I'm happy your okay... If you were hurt or worse..." she trailed off and started to sob. Naruto started to stroke her hair. Her hair was like silk and it was smooth as can be.

"It's okay Hinata, I couldn't die, I still have things I need to do before I die." He said shooting a foxy grin at her. Hinata smiled and looked deeply into his bright blue eyes.

"Naruto-kun? How... How do you feel about me?" Hinata asked slowly and with a slight blush.

Naruto was shocked at this question but answered it honestly,"I think you're beautiful, a great cook, and a really nice person... someone who'll make a great wife someday."

"Naruto-kun? Do you.. Do you..." Hinata was getting light headed and started to faint but Naruto caught her before hearing he finish her question."Do you love me?"

Naruto just smiled at the question. Of course he loved her but he realized, at that question, how much Hinata cared and loved for him. When she woke up he would tell her yes and give her a kiss and hopefully she won't faint.

Naruto left Hinata in the cave while he found a small creek, and caught four fish and had collected a small pile of logs to cook the fish. He preformed a weak fire jutsu, and lit a small fire. He put a flat rock he found on top the small fire and started to cook the fish.

Hinata smelled food cooking and started to wake up. Naruto took notice at this and just watched her wake up. "Hey Hinata-chan. Are you okay? You kinda fainted back there." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But...", she trailed off as Naruto spoke for her.

"Hear your question? Yes I heard it." He said with a smile, while poking the fire with a stick.

"Well... Well... do you? Do you... love... me?"

"Hinata... You... You are a beautiful woman and you have always cared for me. Yes... I do love you." He said while giving her a serious, but loving look.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!' Hinata said joyfully as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto suprised at her actions, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Hinata-chan, I love you."

"I love you too Naruto-kun."

Hinata slowed pulled away, but not wanting to. She looked at the cooking fish and smiled._ "He did this all for me," _she thought, with a slight blush on her face. She looked at Naruto and he was blushing so hard it challenged some of Hinata's best. Naruto realized that Hinata was staring at him and quickly asked, "Yes?"

"Naruto-kun, Thank you for doing all this for me. Im really happy."

"It was no problem Hinata-chan, lets dig in." Naruto grabbed two sticks and pierced two fish. He handed one stick to Hinata and he quickly scarfed down his fish in seconds.

Hinata was more modest and took little bites as she finished her fish. "Naruto-kun that was good, thank you," Hinata said.

''It was no problem Hinata-chan here have some more."

"No I'm full, you eat it Naruto-kun."

"You sure?" She nodded, "Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto quickly ate the last two fish and handed Hinata his flask. "Here have some"

"Thank you" She took a sip, and handed it back to Naruto. Naruto on the other hand, Took three long gulps before tightly closing the cap.

Naruto took a scroll from his pocket and released his sleeping bag. "Here Hinata-chan sleep in this, I'll be fine."

"But you'll be cold." Hinata protested.

"I'll be fine I've slept in worse conditions, Go ahead and use it. Besides I don't want you thinking Im a pervert or anything."

"Its okay Naruto-kun I don't want you to be cold. You can... Sleep with me." Hinata Blushed but had a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If its okay with you, then okay."

Hinata crawled into the bag and and held open the top as Naruto crawled in. Naruto put his arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" No answer. "Naruto-kun?" _"He must be asleep," _she thought. As soon as she thought that Naruto put his arm around her and pulled her close. Hinata was blushing with no end but was warm and comfortable. She layed her head against Narutos Chest and drifted to sleep. _"Today was a good day," _She thought before finally she fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I'll update as soon as possible but since thanksgiving is coming up, and school I probably wont update until The beginning of December.


End file.
